


Eels aren’t only in the ocean

by TerminallyTyranical



Category: SSF, Super Science Friends
Genre: Not Serious, Other, Super science friends - Freeform, i have made a serious lapse of judgement, ssf - Freeform, the goal of my content-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyTyranical/pseuds/TerminallyTyranical
Summary: Freud’s tireless efforts to find an eels genitalia come to a hault.





	Eels aren’t only in the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah- uh, I’m sorry you even considered reading this. I’ll have a serious fic out eventually. Today is not that day though.

The clock chimed, midnight already? Sigmund Freud slid out of his office chair. Legs numb from laying there, stationary for what seemed to be hours on end. 300 eels, 300 eels torn limb from limb, yet the goose's golden egg was nowhere to be found. Hope was starting to escape the man until suddenly, a gentle tap echoed through his office. Someone was at the door. Cautiously Sigmund called out, “:0,” and waited.  
No answer  
Irritation boiling inside him from the lack of response. Without another moment's notice he marched up to the door, swinging it open. It was Eel-kun.  
“Sorry I couldn’t answer, for I am an eel.” Freud looked the eel up and down. Their sexy cerebellum being too alluring for the psychologist to deny them entry. Watching Eel-kun slide inside Freud shut the door his back against it to support the man’s weak, and tired knees.

And then they bonked all night long and learned the true meaning of Christmas.


End file.
